


It's Getting Harder and Harder (to Breathe)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon didn't <i>mean</i> to start anything with Tim, honestly. But an air conditioner cranked up to max and a week without sex meant that, inevitably, <i>something</i> was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Harder and Harder (to Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the OTP Prompt: "Person A is trying to be responsible and go to sleep when Person B joins them in bed. Person B’s nipples are slightly hard because person A’s air conditioning is crazy. As person A wraps B in their arms to spoon, A notices the nipples and starts to…"

Kon shifted in the bed when he heard the bedroom door. He yawned into his pillow, felt the bed dip slightly as Tim crawled into it, sliding up under the blanket. “Time is is?” he mumbled, stretching out as Tim smiled at him in the near-dark.

“After midnight,” he offered, turning on his side. Kon smiled lazily, reaching out an hooking an arm over his waist, pulling him in closer, until Tim’s back crashed against Kon’s chest. Tim giggled, as Kon nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Early for you,” he offered, as Tim’s legs tangled in with his. Even _without_ patrol, Kon knew Tim was more likely to be up until three AM, easily. Some nights, he was happy to join him- but it felt like it had been _years_ since he’d gotten to turn in early, and with the summer heat that bared down on them outside the apartment, he’d been happy to crash into the cool sheets at ten. Of course, only after turning the air conditioner up so high Tim had curled up under a blanket on the couch and shot him a- rather cute- glare.

“Yeah well, trying to be _responsible_ and healthy… or some shit.” Tim shrugged, and Kon smiled against his neck, his hand sliding up Tim’s belly, along his ribs, towards his chest. Kon didn’t really have a destination, just liked to touch Tim, was sure he’d never get _sick_ of touching him, as long as he lived.

His palm grazed higher, and through Tim’s tshirt he could feel the hard bud of one nipple. The moment he was dragging over it, Tim’s breath hitched- and Kon could _hear_ his heartbeat pick up.

Suddenly, he felt a little less tired.

“Babe?” he whispered, as Tim pressed back, tighter to him.

“Sorry.” It came a little breathy, as Tim reached up, grasped Kon’s hand with one of his own cold ones. “Freezing with the AC so high.” Kon hummed, rubbed his palm against Tim’s chest again, and his boyfriend bit back a moan- but not enough that Kon couldn’t hear it, in his throat. He smiled into Tim’s neck again, dragged his hand down, only to slide it under Tim’s shirt, to reach up and rub his finger tips over one hard bud. “Kon,” Tim whispered, pushing his ass back against him-

And this time, _Kon_ groaned, the familiar feel of Tim’s curves, the perfect weight of his body pushing back against him- his hips pushed forward, ground into him out of habit, as he circled his fingers along the soft, rosey skin. Tim had let his other hand fall to the bed, was gripping at the sheets at Kon pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolled it gently, got Tim’s breathing to pick up to a pant.

Tim was easy to work up, Kon knew- but this seemed fast, even for him. He wracked his brain, trying to think of the last time they’d been intimate- and was coming up blank. They’d been busy, the Titans had had to deal with an outbreak in Gotham while Batman was off world with the League- Blackgate escapees, and then they’d jetted off with the team for another case-

Well over a week, he was sure. Well over a week since they’d had a night where they both stayed in, holed up in their quaint little Gotham City apartment- Tim seemed to like the privacy it gave them, said it helped to keep the Paparazzi at bay that he didn’t flaunt _Bruce’s name_ by living in the expensive part of the city, in a Penthouse _way too big_ for the two of them. And oh, they _always_ wanted a piece of one of the Wayne kids.

Kon had learned that the hard way.

And a _week_ , it not have been long for most- but for them, _it was_. Kon couldn’t even think of a time, in their relationship, where they _hadn’t_ been tumbling down into the sheets together at every chance they got.

“Kon,” Tim panted out, as he rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s ass again, pinched at his overly sensitive nipple. Kon pulled off- got a frustrated growl from Tim and _grinned_ over that, before rolling Tim onto his back. He shoved his tshirt up to his collar bone, leaning down to drag his hot tongue over the nipple he’d been slowly torturing.

Tim sighed, arched his back as Kon traced his tongue around it slowly, before closing his mouth, sucking gently. He could feel Tim’s erection, digging up into his stomach as Tim raised his hips in excitement. It strained against the cotton of Tim’s underwear, and Kon let him slowly rock against his stomach, smiling as Tim gave him all these sweet little whines.

“Pent up?” he asked, raising his head. Tim glanced down at him, a dash of color on his cheeks.

“Didn’t… realize I was,” he admitted, and Kon chuckled. Of _course_ he didn’t. Tim had a sex drive like no one Kon had ever met before- but he was still _Tim_ , and when his mind was set on something- and by _something_ , Kon meant one of the two work options- he was so focused he forgot the world around him. Forgot to eat, if Kon didn’t remind him that coffee wasn’t a substitute for real food, forgot to move or sleep-

Forgot how badly he needed to find a little release.

Kon leaned over to Tim’s other nipple, flicking his tongue against it. Tim sighed, let his head fall back as Kon traced it with his tongue, before he sucked gently. The moment he pinched it between his teeth, Tim gasped.

“ _Harder_.” Kon shuddered, Tim’s voice coming from his chest, the kind of command no one knew how to say no to. There was almost a rasp to it- and Kon figured it had been something he’d picked up, from his years working with Bruce- and he’d be the last to complain. Didn’t matter that he could overpower Tim- he did whatever his boyfriend wanted, whatever he asked.

Tim just had this _power_ to him.

He bit harder, worried Tim’s nipple until it was an angry red, had to be sore. He licked it gently, trying to ease it, as Tim abandoned the idea of gently grinding and _rutted_ into Kon’s bare abs. Kon groaned, pulled off just so he could raise his head, try to get a good look at Tim’s face.

“You could get off like this,” he mused, taking in the way Tim’s arms were outstretched, the way he clutched at the bed. His cheeks were fully flushed, mouth open. He was gorgeous when he was falling into bliss, and Kon’s own heart rate sped up.

“Don’t stop,” Tim breathed now, “God, Kon, _babe_.” Kon leaned back down, let Tim rut up against him again, loved the little sounds falling from his mouth as he moved back to the first nipple he had tortured, got his mouth around it again, and then his teeth. He worried it until Tim was writhing, until his hips had no rhythm, and Kon could _smell_ the arousal on him, could heart Tim’s heartbeat and the way his blood hammered in his veins-

And then the hitch in his breath, and a loud moan as his hips shot up, dug tightly against Kon’s abs, his cock pulsing. Kon felt wetness, on Tim’s underwear, and smirked against his chest as he let his boyfriend ride out his orgasm. Only when Tim relaxed to the bed, did he push himself up on his hands, stare down at him and watch him trying to catch his breath.

“Guess that was over due,” Kon whispered, smug smile on his face. He always felt good, after Tim came. Always liked that _he_ could be the one to get him there.

Tim stared up at him for a moment, before he reached up, curled his hand around the back of Kon’s neck. He dragged him down, didn’t seem to mind when Kon’s body crashed onto his, and kissed him like their lives depended on it. Kon groaned, got lost in the sudden heat of Tim’s mouth, as his boyfriend rolled them to their sides. Tim’s tongue was pushing into his mouth as his other hand was suddenly between them, sliding into Kon’s sweatpants without hesitation and wrapping around his cock.

And _fuck_ Kon hadn’t even realized how hard he’d gotten, had been so distracted by Tim, at how good it felt to work him up.

He broke the kiss, gasping against Tim’s mouth as he pulled his cock free. His fingers were a cold contrast to his palm, but Kon liked it, drove his hips towards Tim with each stroke. Tim smiled, leaned in at nipped at his earlobe.

“You got so hard for me,” he breathed, and Kon shuddered. “You like how my skin tastes that much?” A groan now, as he bit his lip, managed a nod- felt Tim’s hand tighten. “Did you miss it, baby?”

“Yeah,” Kon managed, and _fuck_ Tim’s mouth was a sin, during sex. For countless reasons- but when he started _talking_ Kon just never wanted him to stop.

“Yeah? You miss all of me?” His mouth on Kon’s pulse now, and Kon had to close his eyes, his vision beginning to blur as Tim stroked him quick, driving him head first towards his orgasm. “You wanna worship me maybe, clone boy?”

Kon whined, and _fuck_ there it was, there was his Tim with all the control in the palm of his hand. He nodded- because it was true, he’d love to get his mouth on every inch that was Tim Drake, worship him like the god Kon saw him as-

His thoughts cut off as his hips stuttered, and he was close, _so close_. Tim’s giggle made him shiver, as his boyfriend licked a hot path up along his neck. “You can come,” he whispered, “Whenever you’re ready Kon. It’s okay. Get me a little messy.”

Kon shuddered, thrust into Tim’s fist a few more times- before he shouted, reaching to clutch at Tim tightly as he splashed up along Tim’s abs, his orgasm forcing every muscle in his body to go tight. He swore it lasted hours, until he was finally relaxing, letting go of Tim’s arm and rolling onto his back, to stare up at the ceiling. His breath was coming quickly, and next to him he could see, out of the corner of his eye, Tim sitting up.

He had a grin on his face.

“You okay over there?” Kon nodded, reaching up to run his hand over his face, make sure it was still _there_.

“Yeah,” he managed, “I should be the one asking you that.” He glanced over, and Tim’s shirt was still pushed up. He could see the pearly tracks on his belly, tracing along the lines of his abs- could see that his nipples were still cherry red. But Tim’s grin just turned to a smirk.

“Oh, I’m better than okay,” he offered, “Guess I really was a little pent up.”

Kon shrugged a shoulder. “Been busy lately,” he offered, and Tim nodded.

“Lemme go clean up,” he said, turning and standing up. He tugged his tshirt off completely, tossed it to the floor so he couldn’t get it sticky, before he glanced back at Kon, who was tucking his cock back into his sweatpants. “You know, I was gonna complain about freezing again because of the AC- but I guess it was a bit of a good thing.” Kon turned, smiled at him over that, and Tim gave him a playful wink, before he crossed the bedroom, heading back out of it.

Kon tugged the blanket back up over him, settling back on his side, beginning to drift quickly. He always wanted to sleep after his orgasms, like his body wanted to recharge for a moment. It hadn’t ever been like this with anyone before Tim- like Tim just took every drop from him, drained him down to his core, knew all the right ways to push him even in the simplest moments between them.

He felt the bed dip again, minutes later- and then Tim, pressing flush against him, tangling his arms and legs around him as he nuzzled under his neck. Kon shivered, wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend.

“You’re freezing,” he mumbled, mind tugging towards sleep.

Tim snorted, nuzzling against into his warm skin, resting his cheek to Kon’s collar bone. “Well, you leave the damn AC on too high.”

“Thought you weren’t going to complain about it.”

And when Tim spoke, he could _hear_ the smug, playful smirk in his voice. “Well, I changed my mind.”


End file.
